Moon
by Falling Stars Of Silver
Summary: China has to take home a drunk Japan (yes, you read that right) after America's New Year's Eve party. And, since this wouldn't be a proper fanfic without it, brotherly fluff occurs. Rated T for drunken countries.


Countries sang karaoke, danced, and yelled freely. Romano and Spain were making out. France was passed out in a dumpster. There was only one explanation...it was America's New Year's Eve party. At least half of the countries were drunk. Japan, of course, didn't have any beer or wine, but he also didn't know that the punch was spiked (courtesy of Prussia, of course). And that was how Japan, polite and quiet Japan, ended up singing in front of the entire world. Even drunk, he wasn't bad at it, hitting most of the right notes. His song choice was...interesting. Vocaloid poured from the speakers as he sung. America raised an eyebrow. He usually loved countries making idiots of themselves, but Japan was his friend.

He asked Japan to come down, but he blatantly refused. America stormed onto the stage, grabbed Japan's wrist, and dragged him offstage. He was quite strong, and struggled against his friend, but America was a world superpower, and he prevailed. Japan eventually stopped struggling and went completely limp. He had fainted in America's grasp. _Shit._ He scanned the crowd for someone who could take him home...suddenly, a movement in his peripheral vision brought him face to face with China.

"China, dude!" he called, carrying Japan over to him. "Japan sorta fainted. Can you, like, take him home or something? You're the only sober one I can trust." He glared pointedly at Greece, who was drunkenly brawling with Turkey. Yes, even Greece was wasted. China sighed, but nodded. America deposited Japan into his arms before racing off to get some clothes for England, who was wearing nothing but some sort of waiter costume.

China got to the car and put Japan into the back seat. He was thankful that nations could travel anywhere in a few minutes. It was a strange ability, to say the least, but it was pretty useful. He started the car up, which roared unhappily with the prospect of being used in such cold weather. The scenery sped past them at an impossible rate as they made their way across forests, plains, even the ocean, and they pulled into Japan's driveway in about five minutes.

He opened the car's back door to get Japan, but he was surprised to see the man's eyes open, although they looked different, somehow. More relaxed. He yawned before standing up and nodding to China before walking away, just like that. China realized that he would have to stay with Japan throughout the night, to take care of him and make sure he didn't do anything reckless. He chased after Japan, finding him sitting quietly in back. China was slightly perplexed, but he decided not to say anything.

Instead, he sat down beside the other, following his gaze to see what he was staring at. And China saw the moon. It was so beautiful, so white and pure...he was surprised it could be seen, as most nights snow clouds blanketed the sky. Stars twinkled around it. It was full, and seemed closer than usual.

Japan smirked slightly, acknowledging the other's presence but not looking at him. The night seemed familiar somehow...

"Do you remember?" China blurted out before he could stop himself, and he covered is mouth with his hand. Japan looked at him, puzzled.

"Remember what?"

"That night, way back then...it was a lot like this one." Memories flashed through his mind, and for one blissful moment, he was back there.

_Little Japan was curled up next to him, barely awake, when a shooting star flew past. He saw Japan focus on it, and he whispered something to himself three times. He was making a wish. When Japan opened his eyes, he saw his big brother staring at him. _

"_What did you wish for?" Japan merely shook his head. _

"_I can't tell you, or it won't come true." _

Suddenly, reality pulled him back, and here he was again. He looked up, and Japan nodded.

"I remember. That was a long time ago..." Needles pricked his heart as China thought of the brotherly relationship they had back then. Japan was so cold to him now...the only reason he was being so open to China tonight was because he was drunk. And yet, he managed to fake a smile.

"What did you wish for anyway, aru? You never told me." Japan answered, surprising China in multiple ways. He hadn't expected Japan to answer at all, but what he said was even more shocking.

"I wished that we could stay brothers forever." He said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. Was he...blushing? China smiled, an unhappy, insincere smile.

"I guess it didn't some true." China remarked bitterly. Japan looked up.

"I guess..."

The two sat quietly, not meeting eachother's gazes. The thoughts running through each head were more or less the same, and yet the thoughts would never be shared with one another. Japan yawned once more, obviously tired.

"Oyasumi nasai, aniki." Japan mumbled the last word as he stood up and went inside.

And so China sat there, not quite believing. Japan was drunk, sure, but he had called China aniki. Brother. He couldn't help but break out into a smile as he sat there on the porch, his gaze still not drifting from the moon.

_Even if our countries are different, _

_If our words are different, _

_If our characters are different, _

_I always want to...gaze at the same moon as you._

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, that part at the end is from China's character song (Aiyah, 4,000 Years), which is a really good song, but it's sad if you know the English lyrics. I just thought it would fit well. I was surprised when there weren't any fics like this, so I just had to make one myself, even if it sucked. :P The darn idea wouldn't leave me alone...which is why I'm sitting here are 2 AM, typing this up. Oyasumi nasai, aniki means "good night, elder brother" if I remember correctly, which I probably don't. Please correct me if I'm wrong. 83 Virtual pasta for reviewers~**_


End file.
